


What you do for love.

by True_Wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 17:11:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13058469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/True_Wolf/pseuds/True_Wolf
Summary: A new monster a new death.





	What you do for love.

Running faster scott and stiles stood in the red blood watching as Theo finished off the Skin walkers howling for the pain in his heart he wished he would never feel.

**Two hours earlier...**

_Walking into the Animal Clinic, hands laced together, hearts pounding they met up with Scott, Stiles, Mason, Corey and Malia. Theos hand left Liams as he listened about how they can end the new threat in Beaco_ _n Hills. Skin Walkers._

_Theo doesnt know why their here but he doesnt like it. Beacon Hills hasnt had a threat in a very long time and in that time him and Liam has finally got together (after months of sexual tension might i add)._

_Splitting up into teams Theo, Liam, Mason and Corey were checking their lair while Scott, Stiles and Malia will hunt them down._

_**Walking into the lair, the smell of dried rotten blood filled Liams nose and he felt like spewing when he saw the dangled mess of bodys covered in blood and puss. Looking at Theo, Liam sucked in a breath as h3 walked further into the true hellhole of Beacon Hills.**  
_

_**"Guys i think i heard something!" Mason said in a hushed voice.** _

_Turning around, Using his chimera powers he heard the small giggles and taunts in the distance. "Get mason to safety Corey! Me and Liams got this." He said nodding to Liam._

_As soon as Corey and Mason were out of sight. 3 skin walkers emerged out of the dark surroundings of the cave and pounced turning into a jaguar, a wolf and a ...snake by the look of it._

_While taking on the jaguar and Liam taking on the wolf he heard a small but loud "WATCH OUT!" Before being pushed to the ground._

_**Turning around after finally maiming the wolf enough to knock it out he saw the snake a poisonous python about to bite Theo.** _

_**Before he could finish telling his boyfriend to watch out he pushed him out the way and took his place and let out a loud earpiercing scream as the poison entered his body fastly..** _

_Turning around after hearing the scream Theo turns around to see Liams lifless bloody body, to hear Stiles' and Scotts footsteps as he killed the rest of the skin walkers with a pained howl._

 

Kneeling down in his boyfriends blood, clutching on to the lifeless body he whispered "I love you!" Before riping his throat out so he could die with not only his mate but the one person who made him human.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing so pl3ase dont judge to muh.


End file.
